


Idiot

by Thatsamazingphil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsamazingphil/pseuds/Thatsamazingphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter has found himself in love with his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.  But what happens when Scorpius finds interest in someone else?<br/>An Albius one-shot.  Albus/Scorpius and a little bit of Scorose. (I own nothing, except my ideas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

“Scorp.  Scorpius.  Scorpius Malfoy!”  
“What!?”

Albus gave his best friend a light glare.

“What are you think about so avidly?” Demanded Albus

Scorpius flushed a bit.

“Nothing.  Nothing.” He said, going back to his work.

Albus could tell he was lying, but he didn’t want to push it, so he didn’t question him any more.

“What was our potions homework again?” Wondered Scorpius

“A one page essay on the shrinking potion.” Sighed Albus

He was really starting to worry about Scorpius.  He was always daydreaming nowadays.  Of course, Albus had his suspicions, most of which involved girls.

“Scorpius.” Sighed Albus “What’re you doing now?”

Scorpius gave him a confused look before his eyes widened and he immediately covered his paper with his arms.

“H-homework.” Scorpius smiled, nervously

“So shrinking potions need beautiful, long red hair.” Albus smirked slightly.

Scorpius’s face flushed bit.

“Sorry.” He mumbled so quietly Albuys could barely hear him.  But he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear him. “Just daydreaming again.”

“What are you daydreaming about?” Frowned Albus

“Nothing!” Snapped Scorpius

Before Albus could say anything, Scorpius had gathered up his things and was heading back towards the Slytherin dormitory.   Albus sighed, resting his cheek on his palm.  What could Scorpius be daydreaming about that had beautiful, long red hair?  Albus’s eyes widened when he suddenly realized who he must be thinking about.  But, it couldn’t be.  No, no way.  Rose?  Albus felt his stomach twist as he thought about Scorpius with Rose.   He just huffed and tried to ignore the feeling.  Why should he care if Scorpius liked Rose?  He wanted him to be happy, of course.  But he couldn’t shake the selfish feeling in his stomach.  Why couldn’t Scorpius daydream about him like that?

‘No,’ He scolded himself ‘Stop it Albus!’

He had to figure out a way to get rid of this feeling.  But he didn’t know how.

Finally, deciding he couldn’t concentrate enough to finish his homework, he followed Scorpius up to their dorm.  But he found he couldn’t get to sleep either.  Rose and Scorpius were his best friends, what would he do if they went out?  He would be the third wheal the whole time.  Not to mention, they’d be constantly fighting after they broke up.  Albus was horrified to find that he was comforted by the thought that Scorpius and Rose couldn’t possibly end up together.

He huffed and buried his face into the pillow.  He hated this.  He hated everything.  He hated this feeling in his stomach.  He hated the thought of Rose and Scorpius together.  He hated himself for hating them together.  He hated having to pretend to be okay with everything.  He hated having to put up with school on top of everything.  But, most of all, he hated being in love with his best friend.

Albus took a deep breath and rolled back over, onto his back,  He needed to find a way to fix everything.  He couldn’t go on pretending anymore.  Finally, he came up with what he needed to do.  He needed new friends.  Maybe hanging out with someone else would get rid of these annoying feelings in his stomach.  He flopped onto his side, and shut his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

“Hey.  Do you mind if I sit with you guys?”

Lorcan and Lyssander Scamander glanced up from their conversation to see Albus Potter standing above them.  
“Sure.” Smiled Lorcan

Albus smiled, thankfully, and sat down next to him.

“Did you and Scorpius get in a fight?” Wondered Lyssander “You’re hardly ever apart.”

Albus felt his face get slightly hot, and he hoped it wasn’t noticeable.

“Something like that.” He mumbled

He glanced over to see Scorpius giving him a confused look.  He quickly looked away, as his friend’s blue eyes were making him feel guilty.

“Well don’t worry.” Grinned Lorcan “You can hang out with us until you make up.”

“Thanks.” Smiled Albus

“Course.” Grinned Lyssander “What’re friends for?”

The three quickly finished up their breakfast before hurrying off to potions with the Gryffindors.

“Al?”  
Albus glanced up to see Scorpius standing by the table.

“Are you okay?” He asked

Albus was about to answer when Lorcan cut him off.

“Why don’t you get out of here, Malfoy?”

Scorpius’s face morphed to one of shock.  He wasn’t expecting that.  He turned to Albus, probably thinking he’d tell Lorcan it was fine and he could sit with them.  But it never came.  Albus just kept staring at the table.  Scorpius huffed a bit and headed off to another table.

“What happened between you guys, anyways?” Wondered Lyssander

“I-I don’t really want to talk about it.” Frowned Albus

The twins nodded.  Albus was glad that they were such great friends.  They may be sneaky and a bit crazy, but they were still able to step up and be a friend when they needed to.  Even if they didn’t talk to Albus very often.

Albus went through the day with the Scamander twins, leaving Scorpius very confused and a bit hurt.

“I’ll meet you two at the great hall.” Promised Albus “I have to grab something from my dormitory.”

The twins nodded before heading into the great hall as Albus sped towards the dungeons.

“-I just don’t understand why he’s ignoring me.”

Albus stopped short at the sound of Scorpius’s voice.

“Can you think of anything you did that might of upset him?”

Albus bit his lip as he heard Rose’s voice.

“No.” Sighed Scorpius “He seemed fine yesterday.  Then today he goes and sits with Lorcan and Lyssander, who were rather rude to me later, mind you.”

“It was probably something unintentional.” Stated Rose “You probably didn’t even realize you were upsetting him.”

She’s got that right.

“He’ll come around.” Said Rose

“I sure hope so.” Sighed Scorpius “He’s my best friend.  I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

Albus had very mixed feelings about Scorpius’s words.  He was touched that Scorpius found him important.  But it stung that all he thought of him as was a best friend.

“Well, you still have me.” Rose said, softly

“Yeah.” Smiled Scorpius “What would I do if you avoided me too?”

It hurt Albus to know he was hurting Scorpius, but he wasn’t sure what else to do.

“Well you don’t have to worry about getting rid of me.” Rose smiled “I’ll always be here for you.”

There was a moment of silence, and Albus peeked around the corner to find his cousin’s lips smushed against his best friend’s.

Jealousy exploded in Albus’s stomach.  He gritted his teeth and stormed past the two.

“Wha-Al!”

But Albus didn’t listen to his friend’s shouts.  He just kept walking.  A small panic rose in his stomach as he heard footsteps running after him, so he quickened his pace.  Unfortunately, a hand grabbed his arm, forcing him to spin around, just as he reached the common room entrance.  Albus forced himself to stare into the blue eyes of his best friend.

“What has gotten into you?!” Cried Scorpius “What did I do?!”  
“Let go of me!” Cried Albus, struggling against the Malfoy’s grip.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on!” Demanded Scorpius

“Scorp.  Calm down.” Said Rose, softly “He probably just wants some time alone.”

“I don’t need your help!” Snarled Albus “I don’t need help from filthy half-bloods like you!”

Albus’s eyes widened, realizing what he’d just said.  The trio stood there, shocked.

“What has gotten into you!” Screamed Scorpius, breaking the shocked silence.

Rose still hadn’t said anything.  Too surprised to even move.

Albus bolted away down the corridor, any thoughts of whatever he needed forgotten.  He just needed to get as much space between him and Scorpius as possible.  He’d let his feeling over take him.  This was bad.  This was very bad.  Scorpius was going to kill him.

Albus slowed to a stop.  He suddenly realized that tears were trickling down his cheeks, and he hastily wiped them away.  What had gotten into him?  How could he say that to his own cousin?  He never judged anyone by their blood before.  So he wasn’t quite sure why that spilled out of his mouth.

“ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!”

Albus flinched at the sound of his brother’s voice.

“Hi James.” He mumbled

“What has gotten into you!?” Demanded James, storming up to him. “How could you say that to Rose?!”  
Albus stared at his feet, ashamed.

“I don’t know.” He mumbled “it just sort of spilled out.”  
“Why were you so mad?” Wondered James  
Albus shrugged a bit, not wanting to look his brother in the eye.

“Al.” James frowned, softer now. “What’s wrong?”

Albus took a moment before answering.

“I was jealous.” He admitted

James blinked at him for a moment before realizing what he was saying.

“Oh Al.” He said, pulling his brother into a tight hug.

Albus sobbed into his brother’s chest.

“I don’t know what to say.” Mumbled James

Albus smiled, Weakley.

“Just, don’t go around insulting all of Scorpius’s girlfriends.” James smiled slightly.

Albus nodded, wiping his eyes slightly.

“Can you imagine if Scorp got a pure-blood girlfriend?” Smiled James, trying to lift the mood. “Stay away, filthy pure-blood.”

Albus couldn’t help but laugh a bit, making his brother grin.

“You alright?” Asked James, suddenly serious again.

Albus nodded.

“I’ll go apologize to Rose.” He sighed

the two brothers headed back to the rest of their friends.

“Hey Rose.  You alright?” Wondered Albus, quietly

Rose nodded.  But Scorpius glared at the young Slytherin, forcing Albus to look anywhere but the Malfoy.  Albus’s stomach twisted a bit as his cousin looked at him.  He could tell she was trying to be strong, though a few tears had escaped.

“I’m fine.” Rose mumbled, looking away from Albus’s eyes.  
“Look,” He sighed “I’m really sorry about what I said.  I-I didn’t mean it.”

“I know.” Sighed Rose “I just…I don’t know why you would say that.”

“I’m wondering the same thing.” Frowned Albus

Rose pulled her cousin into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled

“Don’t be.” Stated Albus, quietly “You did nothing wrong.”

“I must’ve done something if you were really that mad.” Pointed Albus

He shook his head.

“It wasn’t your fault.” He stated

Rose nodded, pulling away.

“We should probably get to class.” Stated Lily

“We missed lunch?!” Cried James

“You already had some.” Lily sighed

The group departed, heading to their separate classes.

“Why were you so mad?” Wondered Scorpius as the two Slytherins rushed to class.

“It doesn’t matter!” Stated Albus

“Why?” Scorpus demanded

“I don’t want to talk about it!” Snapped Albus “Maybe later.”

The two burst into herbology, panting slightly.

“Did we make it?” Wondered Albus

“Barely.” Stated Scorpius

“Will you two please sit down?” Sighed Professor Longbottom “I don’t think standing in the doorway will be very helpful.”

The two Slytherins hurried to their seats, muttering apologies.

“So you to made up?” Whispered Lorcan, making Albus jump a bit.

“I’m honestly not sure.” Muttered Albus

The rest of the day went by slowly.  But, finally, the students of Hogwarts were in their dorms, asleep.  All except Albus Potter.  He lay awake, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.  Finally, unable to take the silence, he quietly tiptoed down into the common room.  The common room was empty except for Scorpius Malfoy sleeping on the couch.

“Scorpius?” Whispered Albus

No answer.

“Scorp?” Wondered Albus, quietly “Are you still mad at me?  I really can’t tell.”

Albus waited for the answer that never came.  Not that he expected one.

“I’m worried you’ll never forgive me.” Admitted Albus

He waited for a few seconds, not really sure what he was waiting for.

“You really do love Rose, don’t you?” Sighed Albus “I wish that fact would stop making me so upset.”

He wasn’t really sure if he wanted Scorpius to be awake or not.

“I’m going to try to be happy for you two.” Albus promised

A little more silence.

“I’m a terrible friend.” He mumbled “I’m a terrible cousin.  What’s my problem?”

He glanced over at his sleeping friend.

“I blame you.” He stated

Albus sighed, staring at the fire.

“Why am I talking to you?” He quietly said “You’re not even awake.  It’s not like you’re hearing any of this.”

He rested his head on his arms.

“Scorpius.” He mumbled

Still no answer.

 

“I love you.”


End file.
